Sherlock Holmes Untuk Scorpius
by Zang Bluetterfly
Summary: Demi menyenangkan Scorpius, James memaksa Albus menjual novel-novel Sherlock Holmes yang dimilikinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Sherlock Holmes Untuk Scorpius**

**Summary : Demi menyenangkan Scorpius, James memaksa Albus menjual novel-novel Sherlock Holmes yang dimilikinya.**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter hanya milik JK Rowling. Novel Sherlock Holmes yang disebutkan adalah kepunyaan Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**.-.-.**

**Chapter 1**

**.-.-.**

"Al, kau punya novel Sherlock Holmes?"

Albus mengalihkan matanya dari _The Quibbler_. Dia merasa terusik dengan kemunculan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba. Hanya kepala dan sebagian tubuh James yang tampak dari pintu kamar Albus.

"Ya, aku punya," jawab Albus singkat.

James masuk. Dia tampak lega.

Albus mengerti bahwa sang kakak akhir-akhir ini memang sibuk dan capek. Ujian untuk tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts memang sungguh melelahkan. Ini masih semester awal tapi James sudah tampak seperti orang habis ditampar Hippogriff kemudian diinjak anjing berkepala tiga. Rambut hitamnya bahkan lebih awut-awutan dan tak keruan daripada rambut Albus digabung rambut berantakan ayah mereka sekaligus. Seringai jahil James sudah jarang tampak di wajahnya.

"Harganya mahal, ya?" tanya James lesu.

"Begitulah," jawab Albus. Dia tak beranjak dari kursi malas dekat tempat tidurnya. Bocah lima belas tahun itu berniat meneruskan membaca majalah di tangannya ketika James bertanya lagi.

"Berapa harganya?"

Albus menurunkan _The Quibbler_. "Aku lupa harga aslinya. Kebetulan aku beli waktu ada diskon besar-besaran," Albus menyebutkan toko buku Muggle yang biasa disambanginya. Bocah bermata hijau itu memang pendiam dan gemar membaca.

"Kau mendapatkannya hanya dengan harga segitu?" James terbelalak.

"Iya. Harga novelnya jika tidak didiskon bisa mencapai lima kali lipatnya."

"Aku beli, oke?"

Kecurigaan Albus terbukti. Tidak mungkin James mendadak penasaran tentang sesuatu tanpa alasan. "Kau bisa meminjamnya, kok," tolak Albus, heran. Dia mengedikkan kepalanya ke tumpukan buku di sudut kamar. Untung saja ada libur seminggu jadi Albus, James, Lily dan banyak anak Hogwarts lain bisa pulang ke rumah. Albus jadi bisa membersihkan koleksi buku-bukunya dari debu.

James melangkah dengan gontai. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur adiknya. "Aku mau memberikannya ke Scorpius," ujar James jujur.

"Lho?" Albus memusatkan perhatian pada James.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku lemah dipelajaran Ramuan? Selama ini Scorpius membantuku jadi aku bisa lulus dalam pelajaran itu," terang James.

"Aku tahu dia jadi _tutor_-mu," balas Albus.

"Scorp pintar Ramuan. Dia bahkan masuk kelas _Advanced_ Professor Snape. Kau tahu sulitnya minta ampun untuk bisa bergabung dengan kelas elit itu," lanjut James. Wajahnya memelas.

"Terus…" Albus memandang James. "Apa hubungannya Scorp dengan Sherlock?"

"Scorp bilang dia ingin baca novelnya," jawab James. Draco Malfoy nyaris terkena serangan jantung ketika Scorpius muda menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada literatur Muggle. Scorpius gemar membaca novel-novel karangan penulis non-penyihir. Draco selalu melengos tiap kali melewati rak buku khusus untuk Scorpius dimana sebagian besar isinya adalah buku karangan Muggle. Albus dan James terbahak-bahak tiap Scorpius menceritakan hal ini pada mereka.

"Belikan saja," usul Albus enteng.

"Masalahnya…" bisik James merana, "…aku sedang bokek. Duitku habis untuk beli bahan ramuan, buku, perkamen dan tinta. Kelas Tujuh merampok Knut, Sickle dan Galleon dari dompetku."

James menatap Albus, yang dibalas dengan pandangan galak Albus. "Aku tidak akan menjual novel-novel Sherlock-ku," katanya tegas.

"Ayolah, Al. Kubayar kontan, deh," pinta James.

Albus mencibir. "Omong-omong, kau suka Scorp?" tanyanya usil.

Wajah James memerah. "Ngawur! Kau ngaco!" sembur James. "Dia sering membantuku, makanya aku ingin membalasnya sebisaku," sanggah James. Scorpius memang seangkatan adiknya, tapi keahliannya meracik ramuan jelas jauh diatas Albus.

"Padahal ada murid lain, lho, tapi kau malah memilih Scorp sebagai tutor," Albus meneruskan.

James menggumamkan sesuatu yang kedengarannya seperti 'paling kompeten', 'sudah kenal', dan 'tidak minta apa-apa'.

Anak tertua Harry Potter itu mengeluarkan tempat uang dari beludru agak kumal dari sakunya. "Nih, kubayar langsung. Oke?"

Albus menjawab lemah. "Oke." Sebenarnya dia masih sayang pada koleksi novel Sherlock Holmes-nya, tapi apa boleh buat, sepertinya James lebih membutuhkannya. Meski James suka menjahili dan mengusiknya, kadangkala dia mentraktirAlbus es krim atau camilan. Kalau ada anak yang mengganggu Albus, James membela sang adik dan balas mengusili si pengganggu.

James mengambil beberapa novel. "Kau sudah baca semuanya?" tanyanya.

"Sudah."

"Kuambil kalau begitu. Akan kukirim secepatnya lewat burung hantu pada Scorpius."

"Salam untuk Scorp."

Walau kesal karena James memaksanya untuk menjual novel bagus yang diperolehnya dengan harga miring, Albus berdoa semoga kakaknya bisa lulus dari Hogwarts.

Albus nyengir saat membayangkan dia bisa menggoda James di depan Scorpius kalau mereka kembali ke Hogwarts dalam beberapa hari lagi.

**.-.-.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Sherlock Holmes Untuk Scorpius**

**Summary : Demi menyenangkan Scorpius, James memaksa Albus menjual novel-novel Sherlock Holmes yang dimilikinya.**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter hanya milik JK Rowling. Novel Sherlock Holmes yang disebutkan adalah kepunyaan Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**.-.-.**

**Chapter 2**

**.-.-.**

Albus tidak beranjak dari anak tangga yang didudukinya. Bocah lima belas tahun itu mendengar bunyi jaringan floo berdesir, menandakan ada tamu di rumah mereka. Menilik gelagat James yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir di depan perapian, Albus bisa menebak siapa yang dinantikan kakaknya itu. Rupanya James tidak perlu menunggu sampai beberapa hari sebelum bisa bertemu sahabat Albus.

"Hai, James," sapa Scorpius begitu dia muncul di perapian. Dengan mudah dia melangkah menuju ruang santai itu.

"Hai, Scorp," balas James riang.

Albus melongokkan kepala. Dia melihat sang kakak menyambut Scorpius, wajahnya berseri-seri. James tidak perlu menunduk ketika bicara dengan Scorpius. Mereka berdua nyaris sama tingginya. Scorpius memang termasuk jangkung, seperti ayahnya.

"Aku sudah baca dua dari empat novel Sherlock Holmes yang kau kirim kemarin," kata Scorpius. Dia berjalan melewati James dan duduk di salah satu sofa. Bahkan ketika bocah pirang itu menghempaskan diri di manapun, Scorpius masih terlihat anggun. Mungkin itu aura asli bangsawan, batin Albus, sedikit iri.

"Cepat sekali," sahut James. Dia ikut duduk.

Scorpius nyengir. "Ceritanya bagus. Bikin penasaran. Omong-omong, bagaimana kau mendapatkan novel-novel itu?" tanyanya.

James berdehem.

Albus mendengus. Ternyata James tidak bercerita tentang asal-usul barang paksaan yang kini sudah berpindah tangan pada Scorpius. Padahal mintanya sambil memelas. Albus geleng-geleng sendiri.

"Aku dapat dari loakan," tutur James ringan.

Albus mendelik. Loakan! Awas kau, James!

Scorpius tersenyum samar. Albus mengenal makna senyum itu. Itu menandakan Scorpius tahu tentang sesuatu.

"Masa? Kondisinya 99 persen bagus, ada sampulnya pula," tunjuk Scorpius.

"Barang baru mungkin," tukas James. Dia mengangkat bahu, acuh.

Scorpius mengangguk. "Mungkin," sahutnya. Dia mengerling James.

James tidak teliti. Scorpius menemukan nama Albus di halaman paling belakang tiap novel yang dikirim lewat burung hantu kemarin. Sahabatnya itu memang tidak menamai novelnya pada halaman paling depan.

Scorpius senang mendapat paket buku itu. Dengan antusias anak tunggal Draco dan Astoria itu langsung membaca dua seri pertama. James tidak menyebutkan secara detil darimana dia mendapat novel-novel itu tapi Scorpius bisa menerka asal muasalnya. Bocah itu jadi bersimpati pada Albus.

"Kita jadi latihan membuat ramuan?" tanya Scorpius.

James bangkit. "Jadi, dong," serunya bersemangat. Ginny tidak mengijinkannya meracik ramuan jika tidak ada dia atau Harry di rumah. Kemampuan James sama hebat dan dahsyatnya dengan kemampuan Neville dalam hal ramuan. Lain lagi jika Scorpius ada di rumah mereka. Ginny sangat percaya bahwa Scorpius bisa menghindarkan malapetaka, misalnya peledakan Grimmauld Place gara-gara ramuan James.

"Sebelum itu makan es krim dulu, yuk," ajak Scorpius.

James mendadak pucat pasi. Dia mengerang dalam hati. Alamak! Buku saja didapatkannya dengan memaksa Albus. Kalau es krim? Sepertinya dia harus berhutang dulu pada sang adik. Scorpius memang tidak minta traktir, tapi dia kan sudah sering membantu James? Masa nanti bayar sendiri-sendiri?

Scorpius ikut berdiri. Dia hendak menuju dapur, yang letaknya setelah tangga. Albus merapat ke dinding.

"Aku bawa dari rumah," tukasnya. Di belakangnya James menghembuskan napas lega. Dompetnya yang gersang masih selamat. "Kita ajak Albus juga."

"Eh?" James protes. "Tapi-"

Albus melompat, girang. Dia mengabaikan bahwa kemunculannya yang mendadak membuat James kaget dan Scorpius hanya cengar-cengir. "_Great_!"

"Kau menguping!" tuduh James, baru menyadari keberadaan adiknya sepanjang Scorpius di rumah mereka.

Albus menatap kakaknya galak. "Tidak. Suara kalian yang keras. Scorp, mana es krimnya? Untung kau yang bawa. Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan James disaat seperti ini, soalnya dia lagi ke-Humph!" James sudah membekap mulut Albus sehingga bocah itu tidak bisa bilang 'lagi kehabisan uang.'

Albus meronta-ronta.

Scorpius hanya mengangkat alis. "Sudah, dong, jangan bertengkar," lerainya kalem. "James, kalau kau tidak melepaskan Albus, es krim bagianmu jadi milik Albus."

Bocah laki-laki pirang itu menghampiri Albus ketika James mengeluarkan sendok dari lemari. "_Well_, Al, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara James memintamu memberikan bukumu untukku, tapi, trims," bisik Scorpius.

Albus terkejut. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" balasnya.

"Tahu, dong. Omong-omong, jangan menjahili James dulu. Aku kasihan melihat tampang kusutnya," usul Scorpius. "Nanti saja, kalau ujian akhirnya sudah beres."

Albus menyeringai. "Jangan kuatir."

James beruntung punya adik dan kawan yang baik.

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
